leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hawlucha (Pokémon)
|} Hawlucha (Japanese: ルチャブル Luchabull) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Hawlucha is a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also has three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes have black sclera and large yellow irises. Hawlucha makes up for its small body with its proficiency in fighting, which allows it to keep up with bigger fighters such as and . It deftly controls its position in the air by using its wings. A favored tactic is to strike from above, as many opponents have a hard time defending against this maneuver. However, Hawlucha has a tendency to show off in the heat of battle; opponents can exploit its vanity to gain the upper hand. Prior to , Hawlucha was the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Hawlucha Hawlucha debuted in The Forest Champion!. Prior to his capture by , Hawlucha was the champion of a forest. Later, Ash challenged Hawlucha to battle with the condition that if he wins, Hawlucha will join his team. Although Hawlucha didn't lose the battle, he decided to join Ash's team. Other A Mirror World Hawlucha appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Ash. It was sent out to battle , but it was defeated due to its timid personality. A Hawlucha, nicknamed "Dark Hawlucha", appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!, under the ownership of . It was one of Carl's actors in his Super Pokémon Battle Shows. Minor appearances A Hawlucha appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Ash's Hawlucha appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Hawlucha Attack, four Hawlucha were used by Essentia to attack Professor Sycamore at Anistar City. They were soon defeated by and his newly acquired , Rute. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Hawlucha is in charge of the Hawlucha's Slam School and can help Pokémon re-learn or forget unwanted moves free of charge, as well as change , provided they have a Lucha Token. Pokédex entries and .}} and .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Flying)}} |} |} , Poké Pelago Trade on }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 58 Blau Salon: Stage 422 Event: Hawlucha Appears (Shiny)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 10}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10| }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Hawlucha. Origin Hawlucha is based on a combination of a and a , and may also draw inspiration from Aztec s. The clawed wings resemble those of a juvenile . Its coloration may be based on the male . Name origin Hawlucha is a combination of ''hawk and , a form of Latin American professional wrestling. Luchabull may be a combination of lucha libre and bull. In other languages and bull |fr=Brutalibré |frmeaning=From brutal and lucha libre |es=Hawlucha|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Resladero|demeaning=From Wrestling and |it=Hawlucha|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루차불 Ruchabul|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=戰鬥飛鳥 Zhàndòufēiniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=戰鬥飛鳥 Jindaufēiníuh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=हॉलुचा Hawlucha|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хавлуча Khavlucha|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Hawlucha External links |} de:Resladero es:Hawlucha fr:Brutalibré it:Hawlucha ja:ルチャブル zh:摔角鹰人